kndfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:InterestingNit
Aww bye! :'( I'll miss you a lot IN! Good luck with whatever you need to do in real life. Also, I'm guessing I should demote you from a rollback too, if you had already resigned. Bye once again! =[ [[User:Numbuhthreefan|'numbuhthreefan']][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3]] 17:02, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know. The templates that you reverted to the old ones. I'm working on adding the newer ones to all the pages. Just letting you know. [[User:Numbuhthreefan|''' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 17:28, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok. Then maybe your right. This new template thing isn't very suited for our wiki. I thought it would be a good change, but right now let's just focus on editing. You can revert the temps back to the old way if you want, because after thinking more about it. I have decided not to do the new ones anymore. So maybe your job can be to make sure that all articles have the old templates on them. I hope your not mad or anything. [[User:Numbuhthreefan|' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 22:11, August 8, 2012 (UTC) hey, I was wondering if you could tell me how to put a picture for my avatar. thanks! Delightful children from down the lane (talk) 20:52, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Locations Thanks for getting the images back you help alot, I tried to get it back but it wasn't working out for me : ) --Tempy2 (talk) 20:12, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Catagories Ok im sorryy but some Catagories i Never Made like Decesed Characters, sector v. Beatles Family but yes i was the one who created the season finales but some of the catagories i would never create so it would either be anothorher user or contibitor so ya User: Numbuh DCFDTL September 13 2012 5:48 pm Utc Well im telling you the truth here you know i wasn't the one who made those catagories. but yes i do understand User: Numbuh DCFDTL September 13 2012 5:57 PM Utc Lol thanks but why would someone put Decesed Characters on here characters may have faced a fate but no one died User: Numbuh DCFDTL September 13 2012 6:10 PM UTC Thank you, I decidedd to join because I've seen many gramatical errors and lack of info on many pages, so I decided to join, I know KND inside and out :) -Poopysack Spammers Notice and Deletion Needed. Hi InterestingNit, it's me, GhostAgent247/AKA\Numbuh 263 reporting back for service. Wiki has been bad since the day I took a break from editing. I just found several spammers just. The Tom Warburton page was spammed, but I fixed it plus a page that needs to be deleted: http://knd.wikia.com/wiki/Retribution. Thank you, have a nice day. ---------------- 'GhostAgent247/AKA\Numbuh 263' (Talk) 15:06, January 5, 2013 (UTC) More Deletions Needed !! If I can speak freely, Ma'am, what happened to the wiki when I repaired it after months of editing not to mention your hard work too, there's a lot of work that needs to be done. The Wiki needs deletions for: #Sector EX #Numbuh XYZ #Numbuh 5.5 'GhostAgent247/AKA\Numbuh 263 (Talk)' 15:28, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Fan fiction sectors, once again Back in July, I mentioned to Fairly that the same anonymous user was responsible for many of the fan fiction sectors that were being created, like "Sector EX". It appears that that same person started adding them again between October and last week. It doesn't look like any blocks have been placed yet. It might be time for that. If so, you may want to start with their most recent IP of and if they keep doing this, I can provide some range blocks that will slow them down. In the meantime, each of the pages that have been marked for deletion. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:04, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I had a personal conversation with Mr. Warburton, and he referred to himself as Numbuh Eleventy Billion (decomissoned). So I made the change, hope that's fine with you. omg your back. btw, can you work on matching all character templates? thanks ★ɴƭԋɾҽҽ ƜɪŁÐ and 01:10, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh :( ★ɴƭԋɾҽҽ ƜɪŁÐ and 02:14, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. Maybe we should make a blog to get everyone's input. [[User:Numbuhthreefan|' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 21:15, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ok lol [[User:Numbuhthreefan|' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 04:54, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello If you still come here, please check out my newest blog. It's about our wiki. Thanks! :) ♥ [[User:Numbuhthreefan|' numbuhthreefan ]]•[[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Message ]]• • | 05:41, June 25, 2013 (UTC) kk ♥ [[User:Numbuhthreefan| numbuhthreefan ]]•[[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Message ''']]• • | 22:04, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello sir! I'm Melissa, but you can call me Mela. What's your name? MeloettaJones123 (talk) 13:09, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Help? Hi, on the main page of this wiki I saw you needed help, and, I have no clue what kind of help since all the pages are locked? XD Just reply on my talk page on what ya'll need. Thanks. Laura Ingalls Wilder Little House on The Prairie 22:35, September 26, 2013 (UTC) : Happens a lot, in every wiki I guess, but admins have to keep an eye on those users since sometimes they think a wiki is a fan-site and add all their fandom, that is why then others make Fanon Wiki's. I'll try to eventually edit here in my spare time. Thank you. Laura Ingalls Wilder Little House on The Prairie 14:38, September 27, 2013 (UTC) UPSET I am upset at you admins WHY? you guys deleted my Own Charter page and the nickname for father! so I made a wiki to make other KND fans feel good about there ideas if you have one post it on http://kids-next-door-own-charters.wikia.com/wiki/Kids_Next_Door_Own_Charters_Wiki I WILL NOT STEAL YOUR IDEAS and please I can always use people to help me. but why did you guys delete my work. I even made a true page for sector Z and i don't want that to get destroyed to. It made me upset. I made the editions last night and the next morning they where deleated. about your message I am a serious fan of codename kids next door I have been making stories, characters, and scripts since i was 8 years old.